My War
by yuseff.jones
Summary: Hello this is my first story not good at summery. it's mostly about my own characters but the yu yu gang will show up later. also pairings in later chapters.


13

I don't own yu yu hakusho, also set differently than the original series and manga.

"Richard, get your stupid butt down here now!" shouted Gretchen. I refuse to call her a mother. Since I was seven I was continuously beaten down by my so-called family. I'm nine and a half years old and I dread my birthdays because I get even more beat downs from my family as gifts.

"Better go see what that poor excuse for a mother wants before I get beaten down again," I said to myself. I was walking towards my closet sore from yesterday's game of "see how long it takes for Richard to scream in pain and beg for mercy." They couldn't get me to do either of them, because I built a lot of pain endurance from all the beatings.

"You have ten seconds!" Gretchen yelled up the stairs. That made me growl, but I complied anyway to see what she wanted. When I got down there, men in black suits were sitting down at the table around a guy in a white suit.

"Are you Richard James Smiths, son of Gretchen Sally Smith and Tyrone Francis Smith?" the one in white asked me.

"Yes, who are you people and why are you here?" I asked curious yet cautiously.

The man laughed and said. "The name's Jon Felix Gordon, the people behind me are my bodyguards and we're here to take you with us for a couple of months used as a test subject, your parents already signed the papers for us to take you and don't try to run we are authorized to use force if necessary."

I turned to face Gretchen who was looking through the brief case full of money for any deceit. I turned around and growled out just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Damn you all." I then proceeded to punch Jon in the face and run to the back door and run outside right into Tyrone.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here a boy who won't go with the nice men in suits," he said as he proceeded to kick me in the gut and give me a haymaker knocking me to the ground and then started stomping on my arms and legs repeatedly. Then he threw me into a truck with no windows then shut and locked it. "Good riddance," were his last words.

The back of the truck then started to fill with green gas, making me feel nauseous and woozy; before I knew it I was on the metal floor of the truck barely conscious. Finally my eyes closed and my breathing became slow and steady. My last thought was. _Damn my life_.

I woke up forty minutes later from a bucket of cold water being dumped on my head. "What the-What was that for!" I shouted in the guards face.

As soon as I did I was punched straight in the jaw by said guard as he replied. "Get ready for ya first test ya punk."

"Go screw yourself," I told him as I laid back down. I then felt myself being picked up and thrown across the room, before hitting the ground with a thud as I skid face first, across the floor. _Damn, this guy has a lot of strength_, I thought to myself as I spit a little blood out of my mouth. "Fine, where are we going?" I asked pushing myself off the floor.

"To the lab on the third floor, follow me," the brutish guard ordered not even bothering to look at me as he started walking. I sighed and walked behind him, looking at all the empty cells, there were four cells including mine in the count.

_Interesting_, I thought. "So, who else is in here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"There are three others here, two failed experiments and one real live demon we found wandering through the area," he stated as we walked closer to the destination.

"What kind of demon?" I asked interested.

"A male Ice Maiden," he said.

Finally for what seemed like an hour, in actuality it was only ten minutes. The guard typed in the code to the door, making it open revealing men in white lab coats working on a machine. For about two hours they tested my physical capabilities when the head scientist stated. "We need to attach the cable wires to you so you can be put in the machine."

"What does it do?" I asked confused and tired from the physical testing.

"It injects you with all kinds of demon blood and just between you and me, you have a twenty percent chance of surviving this so if I were you I would pray you survive, since you seem like a good kid," he told me with a serious expression.

"At least I know my chances," I replied while stepping into the machine. Once inside I felt tubes connect to my arms, legs, and back. The tubes then started pumping the demonic blood into me, making me scream in pain loud enough to hurt the ears of everyone in the room and wake the other test subjects who were in a coma from their tests.

"Aaaagh!" I screamed as I felt my body changing internally and on the outside as well. My back ripped open to reveal sleek black leathery wings, my hair turned stark white, I grew claws, my canine teeth lengthened, my skin turned pitch black, and my eyes turned blood red. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity the pain passed and the door to the machine opened revealing the head scientist.

"Well, looks like you survived and gained every power of all the demon blood we had," he told me, then dropping his voice in a whisper he added. "I'll find a way to get you out of here and save everybody if you let me."

"Sure," I said before passing out from the transformation.

I woke up ten hours later in the cell hearing a tapping noise, when I looked up from my bed I saw the head scientist holding up four keys, I backed away from the cell smiling at him as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. I stepped out as he said. "The others are down the hall, all you need to do is open the doors and find the red door, that's the exit."

"Thanks, I owe you one; I hope we meet again Mr..." I said only to be cut off by him.

"Mr. Sato Santeria at your service," he said with a bow.

"Thanks Mr. Sato, let's get out of here," I stated walking towards the other cells. "Okay, wake up experiment six, six, six, freedom awaits," I said opening the door revealing a huge five foot tall male with long red hair, average build, red shirt, and grey jeans. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Brandon Jean Jose, at your service," he said with a smile.

"Follow me Brandon, we need to free the others," I said walking up to the next cell. "Okay, this one is experiment six-fifty-six," I said out loud, opening the door revealing a four foot five male wearing torn jeans with a hooded sweatshirt ,all in black. "Hello, I'm here to set you free, what's your name?" I asked.

"Hn, the name's Tarron Theo Bison," he said in a cold tone.

"Okay, follow me," I told him. "Now it's time to free the last person here," I told them. Walking up to the last cell that held the ice demon I unlocked it, feeling the cold air breeze past me. "Yo, anybody in here?" I asked, getting no response I said. "I'm here to free you, so can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm over here, chained to the wall on your right," he said in a weak voice.

"Got it," I stated walking over to where he said he was. When I saw him my eyes widened slightly as I saw the state he was in. He had whip marks all over his body, his arms had cuts that were still healing, bruises littered across his body, and he was covered in dried mud and dirt with blue gems all around him.

My face must have given me away because he said. "This is what my kind is used for," he said pointing to the blue gems on the floor. "When we cry, we produce these gems called Tear Gems."

My shock turned to anger at what they must have done to get him to cry this many gems. "I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do." I said grinding my teeth.

"Why save me human?" he asked confused as to why a human would save him, a demon.

"Why would I save you? Well, let's just say we have something in common," I told him showing him my bruises from my parents, which are almost done healing thanks to the demon blood. Once I got him free from the chains, he asked. "Who would do this to you when you are so kind?"

My eyes hardened and I just stated, "My parents." As we exited the cell I said, "Okay, now that we got everyone, let's make our escape."

Once we made it to the red door that had an exit sign over it we stopped and stared for a moment, before the demon broke the silence asking, "Why would they leave the exit in such an obvious place and unguarded?"

"I don't know, maybe they didn't think we could escape our cells," I suggested.

"Well, we'll find out won't we," Tarron stated more than asked as he pushed open the door revealing the outside world of Tokyo.

"It sure feels good to be out in the fresh air again," said Brandon as he looked around.

"There's my house," I said pointing to an average house with a decent sized backyard.

"Well, let's go to our homes and see what happened while we were gone," I said walking towards my house, hearing the others following me I stopped and turned around to see them right behind me, so I asked, "Aren't you guys going home?"

Surprisingly it was Tarron who answered saying, "I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we don't have a home to go to."

My eyes widened at that little detail and asked, "Why?"

"I don't know about the rest, but I was proclaimed dead a week ago," Tarron explained, seeing my confused face he elaborated for me, "I didn't have the best of lives growing up, when I turned seven I became a weapons dealer and at age nine I joined a gang, but was betrayed the next day when they shot me in the stomach leaving me for dead in an alley."

I turned to Brandon and asked, "What about you, surely you have somewhere to go?"

He sighed and replied, "I actually don't, my family sold me for twelve priceless gems that came from this guy right here."

"My kind throw the males of the species off the island hoping they die, but since I lived, I was captured for my blood and tear gems, so I have no where to go also," added the ice demon.

"By the way what's your name, I can't really call you demon now can I?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Dallas Foyer, no middle name," he replied with a smile.

"Okay then, let's head to my house that I share with my _parents_," I said spitting out the name like it was poison.

Once we made it to my house, we saw Gretchen and Tyrone packing two suitcases and when they looked up from what they were doing and saw me and the group, they said, "Well if it isn't our little punching bag," they sneered. "Back already, why don't we give you a goodbye present," they said pulling out identical guns and fired, hitting me in the stomach and shoulder, making me fall to the ground.

"Richard wake, up c'mon buddy you gotta get up!" yelled a panicked voice.

_What's wrong, why do I feel so horrible_? I thought.

"C'mon, let's get him to a hospital Brandon," said a cold voice with a hint of worry in it.

"I don't know guys, he's lost a lot of blood," commented another worried voice.

_I'm bleeding_,_ I can't feel a thing_, I thought

"Well, we can't just leave him here! He freed us from those cells and I don't know about you, but I'm not going back to be tested on again," said Brandon.

"I didn't mean it like that Brandon, I just meant that he will need some blood pumped into him or he's not gonna make it," explained the worried voice.

_I'm about to die_?! I thought hysterically.

"We need to inject more demon blood into him in order for him to survive, and from what I can sense in him he doesn't have any of mine, but we need to make it quick," stated the worried voice.

_What does he mean demon blood_? I thought.

"Okay Dallas, but do it quick we need to save him," stated the still unknown voice.

_Wait_,_ I remember now_, _those are the others that were in that experimentation place with me_, _the third voice belongs to Tarron, and the reason I_'_m like this is because I was shot by my parents and now I_'_m about to die_, I thought depressed.

Just then I got feeling back into my body as I felt a needle enter my left arm and then searing pain in my eyes and chest. It hurt so bad, that I actually started thrashing on the ground, then as soon as it began it stopped.

"Agh!" I shouted as I shot up from the cement almost hitting my head against Brandon's forehead. I looked around to find that Brandon, Dallas, and Tarron were all around me with relieved, shocked, and happy looks on their faces. "How long have I been out?" I asked wincing as I held my stomach and rubbed my shoulder. _Damn_, _that hurts_, I thought.

"You've been out for at least ten minutes Richard," stated Tarron, "And you might want to look at yourself in the mirror."

"Why?" I asked confused while taking a mirror from Dallas. As I gazed up at the mirror I froze in shock, for now instead of brown eyes I had deep blood red ones and my canine teeth lengthened and turned razor sharp so they just stuck out from my mouth cutting my lips a little. "How?" I asked.

"We gave you some of my blood, and now that you're stronger than you were before, I can see now that you have fire demon blood in you, combine that with the fact I gave you mine, I'm sorry Richard, but you are now a Forbidden Child, meaning a lot of demons and demon hunters will try to kill you just for being what you are," stated a worried Dallas.

"Why would people kill something for being what they are?" I asked.

Dallas sighed and said, "People don't understand a gift when they see it."

"Well, let's see what those stupid parents of yours left inside the house," said Tarron.

Once we walked in the door we saw two bombs each ticking with two minutes left on them.

"Well, damn it all to hell," I ground out through clenched teeth as I walked forward, grabbed them, walked out the door and through them into the lake next to my house. As soon as I started to walk away the bombs blew, sending a huge wave of water at me, drenching me from head to toe. _Great_,_ now I_'_m soaked_, I thought bitterly. "I need to start the fireplace, so I can warm up," I told them as I walked back in the front door to see them drinking chamomile tea, not just any chamomile tea, my secret stash of tea that I keep in my safe, "My chamomile tea!" I cried in horror as I ran to my room to find the safe opened and the tea gone. I then ran down stairs to see them about to make more, so I ran ahead of them and cut off their path to my tea and growled out, "Mine."

"Uh, Richard, you okay, you look ready to kill right now," said Brandon, backing up ever so slowly.

I stopped growling and cradled the tea protectively as I replied, "Sorry, I have a chamomile tea addiction."

"I can see that, if looks could kill, we would have been dead from the look you gave us buddy," Dallas said trying to be humorous.

"Then stay away from my stash," I said walking away from them.

"What are we supposed to have then, there's nothing here," stated Tarron.

"Well, there's yen in the safe that I saved up, so you can buy something from the store," I told them, "Better yet, I'll go with you and we can eat at a fast food place," I added.

"What are we waiting for then, let's get going!" exclaimed Brandon.

"Wait, isn't the only fast food place close to here, in Kyoto?" asked Tarron with a frown.

"Yeah, why?" asked Dallas.

"That's where I was pronounced dead, and where I was shot by my fellow gang members," stated Tarron with a growl, his eyes gaining red specks.

"Okay, calm down, it was just a question," Dallas said trying to keep the peace.

"So, no fast food then?" asked Brandon with a sigh.

"We can still go, but we'd have to make it quick, so I don't get spotted," replied Tarron. "So, what are you guys waiting for, get the money and follow me," added Tarron.

"Okay, got the money, we have enough to last us a week and that's it, so either we get a job, which is highly unlikely, find some way to get adopted by the same parents, again which is highly unlikely, or one of us has to go back to their parents and ask if they could adopt the other three, which would seem the best option," I stated walking towards them with a nervous smile.

"You've got to be kidding me," stated the other three in sync.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not joking," I said not meeting their eyes.

"Well, we can't go to mine since I was sold," stated Brandon.

"And I can't because I was thrown off a floating island filled with sexist women," added Dallas.

"Neither can I, for two reasons, one: I was sold, and two: I was just shot by them a couple of hours ago," I told them.

We then looked at Tarron which he replied with, "No! Absolutely not, I'm not going to involve my parents in this!"

"Please Tarron, we'll be ronin if we don't find some family to take us in, then we'll end up dead from starvation," reasoned Dallas.

Tarron sighed and said, "Fine, but we tell them what happened and see if they still accept us, got it."

"Loud and clear Tarron," I said walking out the door. As we were walking in Kyoto we heard a scream from an alley. "Help!"

"Let's go see who needs help," I said walking into the alley only to see two people with guns pointed at two people, one man and one woman, Tarron instantly recognized the two robbers as two of the gang members who shot him. Before anyone could stop him he attacked the two thugs, in the blink of an eye they were unconscious and his back facing his parents. "Tarron! You just moved faster than my eyes could follow! How in the world did you do that!" shouted Brandon as we came up to him.

"Tarron? As in Tarron Theo Bison?" asked the woman in a shaky voice.

"Yeah that's my name, what's it to-" His sentence was immediately cut off as he recognized who they were. "Mom? Dad?"

"Tarron, your alive!" his mom cried as she hugged him, afraid he would disappear.

"Mom, I'm afraid me and the others have to tell you something when we get to our house," he said seriously.

"Well then, let's get home then, since our son has a lot of explaining to do," said Tarron's father.

Once we were at Tarron's house we all sat down with his parents in the living room. "Okay, so want to tell us how you're alive and what the hell is going on?" asked Taipan, who we learned was Tarron's father's name.

"Well, you know how I joined a gang," seeing his parents nod, he continued. "I was kind of betrayed and shot by my own gang members, left to die I was found by these men in suits, who brought my dying body into a machine and attached tubes to my body, injecting demon blood into me, turning me into something that I don't really remember, if you don't believe me ask Dallas 'cause he's an actual demon."

"Really? Then prove it," challenged Mizuki, who we learned was Tarron's mom's name.

Dallas sighed, then created an ice sword out of thin air causing Mizuki's and Taipan's eyes widen. "Is this proof enough?" he asked before making it disappear again.

"Yeah..." said Mizuki faintly.

"So, what's your stories?" asked Taipan.

So we each took turns telling our stories which took four hours. Tarron's parents then decided to adopt us. Realizing the time they sent us to bed.

Thinking to myself I couldn't wait to be adopted and begin a new school. I then proceeded to enter my happy place; my dreams, not noticing a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me through the window.

"Soon Richard, soon I shall destroy everything you hold dear, and nothing will stand in my way," said the shadowy figure in the trees before jumping away from tree to tree cackling like a maniac disappearing from view.


End file.
